1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to containers for the storage of fishing tackle.
2. Description of Related Art
Crank baits are a widely used fishing lure. This type of lure generally has an elongated body with two or more free-hanging treble hooks attached to its belly. Because of the free range of movement and the peculiar shape of the hooks, crank baits have a high propensity for tangling when stored in proximity to other baits. Many designs have been used in an attempt to solve the problem of storing crank baits effectively and efficiently, with varying degrees of success.
The simplest of these designs involves placing the crank baits in a container, intermingled. This method does not work well because the treble hooks tend to become entangled with each other. Extricating these tangles can be frustrating, and there is no protection from the hooks during the process. It may also be very difficult to separate a bait quietly, which may be an important consideration.
Another possibility that has been used is to compartmentalize the baits. There are several ways of accomplishing this. The most basic is to leave the bait in its original packaging for storage. This is not an efficient use of space, however, and the necessity of removing the bait from the package increases the time needed to prepare a line. Another way is to use of container with numerous individual compartments. This is undesirable because it is an inefficient use of space, and because the compartments must be sized in advance, making them suitable for only a small range of crank baits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,557 discloses yet another method of storing crank baits. It employs V-shaped channels with a small crack running along the channels in the bottom. The channels are elevated slightly above the bottom to create a space underneath. By positioning the baits upright and sliding the baits into the channels with the hooks underneath, the possibility of tangles is removed. However, the large amount of space needed underneath to accommodate a range of hook sizes is largely wasted. Further, the design makes it a bit difficult to store and remove the baits, because the baits must be slid in and out of the channels.
What is needed is a crank bait storage container that can store numerous baits in a relatively small area, free from the possibility of tangles, without making it difficult to insert or remove the baits.